battlefieldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
AEK-971
The AEK-971, or Avtomat Experimental Koksharov-971, is a Russian-made selective-fire assault rifle designed by Sergey I. Koksharov in the 1970s at the Kovrov Machinebuilding Plant in Kovrov, Russia. The rifle was designed for the Russian Army's "Abakan" test trial in the 1980s to replace the AK-74 with a more accurate and modernized assault rifle. Despite failing the Army's trial, it went on to be produced for Russian police forces and for export. It fires the 5.45x39mm round, fed from a standard 30-round magazine, and is compatible with all magazines used by the AK-74 model. It fires at an approximate 900 rounds/minute rate with an effective range of 400+ meters. Battlefield: Bad Company The AEK-971 is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. Singleplayer The AEK-971 is the standard issue rifle of both Russian and Serdaristani soldiers. It is probably the most common weapon in the game - especially in the first few missions - making ammunition easy to come by, though it cannot be found during Ghost Town where the AUG replaces it. It is a decent replacement for the default M416 as its sights are more open, but its stats are exactly the same. It also comes equipped with a GP-30 with 40mm grenades. Multiplayer The AEK-971 is issued as the default assault rifle to the Russian Assault Kit. Its US Army counterpart is the M416 and its MEC counterpart is the AUG A3. Like all assault rifles in the game, it has 50 rounds in each magazine and the player will have 150 rounds in reserve. It will have the GP-30 as its grenade launcher with 8 grenades. It has very average stats, balanced between moderate power, moderate fire rate and mediocre accuracy, as well as open sights. It can kill in about 8-10 shots. File:BFBC_AEK-971.jpg|The AEK-971 in Battlefield: Bad Company at Crossing Over in Conquest mode File:BFBC_AEK971_IRON_SIGHTS.jpg|The AEK-971's iron sights in Battlefield: Bad Company Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The AEK-971 is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Singleplayer The AEK-971 Vintovka is no longer the standard weapon for Russian infantry, unlike in the previous game, having been replaced in that role by the AN-94. Instead, it is primarily found in the hands of the Latin American Militia. It can be found either with iron sights or a Red Dot Sight. The version with the Red Dot Sight can be found as a collectible in Upriver, underneath the destroyed bridge. Multiplayer The AEK-971 Vintovka is the first assault rifle issued to the Assault kit. It is nearly the same as the M16A2 in terms of stats. It has 30 rounds per magazine. It has medium firepower and decently low spread. The recoil is very low for its rate of fire, but is enough to throw off the player's aim beyond medium range. But, short controlled bursts can make the gun deadly at long range. The iron sights are very open, but the recoil pattern makes the gun move back and forth in first person, and resettles very slowly, meaning continuous fire leaves the player with nothing to rely on for aiming besides their eyes. For the iOS edition, AEK-971 is the primary weapon for both the Russians and the Latin American Militia. It has a 30 round magazine and 120 in reserve. Despite it being an assault rifle, it doesn't have an under-barrel grenade launcher. AEK971_Reloading.jpg|The AEK-971 Vintovka's in-game description and stats evaluation. AEK971BC2.png|The AEK-971 Vintovka AEK971BC2IronSights.png|The iron sights of the AEK-971. AEK971ReloadBC2.png|Reloding the AEK-971 Vintovka. BFBC2 AEK-971 Render.png|'AEK-971'. AEK-971 Red Dot Sight BC2.png|AEK-971 with a Red dot sight. AEK-971 ACOG Scope BFBC2.png|AEK-971 with a 4X Rifle Scope. AEK971BC2MP.JPG|The AEK-971 Vintovka with a 4X Rifle Scope on the multiplayer map Laguna Presa. bfbc2iosaek971.png|The AEK-971 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 iOS. Battlefield Play4Free |spreadz = 0.36 - 0.88 |spreaduz = 0.40 - 1.45 |sreadinc = 0.27 |spreaddec = |fire = Fully automatic |feature = |faction = |kit = Assault |dogtag = |source = [http://bfp4f.alchemical.ch/en/compare Battlefield Play4Free Comparison Tools] |hud = |sound = Firing the AEK-971 155px |slot = Primary weapon |ani = |vidcaption = |video = }} The AEK-971 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free as a purchasable weapon for the Assault Kit. It is one of the most common weapons seen in games due to the high damage and decent accuracy, as well as being one of the first fully automatic assault rifles in the game. The AEK-971 has above-average stats and performs well in close to medium range engagements. The AEK-971 can be bought for 300 for a day or 45,000 to have forever with credits. It can also be bought for 69 for a day, 179 for a week, and 499 for a month with Play4Free Funds. File:AEK971 BFP4F.jpg|The AEK-971 at Sharqi. File:AEK971 BFP4F sights.jpg|The AEK-971's iron sights. P4FAEK871MODEL.png|Detailed render of the AEK-971. 5466.png|Veteran's variant 3634.png|Elite's variant Battlefield 3 The AEK-971 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3. It has somewhat changed in appearance compared to past counterparts. It now has a folding wire stock and a different handguard,(due to it being modeled on the production version instead of the prototype) with also an all black finish. It has a high rate of fire with open sights and moderate recoil. The reload animation of the AEK-971 is nearly identical to the AN-94, with the player hitting the magazine release with the new magazine. Singleplayer It is seen widely during the campaign used by the Islamic Republic of Iran and PLR, and is the starting weapon for Dima in Kaffarov after he opens the weapons cache, it can be found with a variety of optics and last seen in The Great Destroyer. Co-Op It can rarely be found in the mission Hit and Run. It is most commonly found with a Tactical Light, but can also be found with a Kobra or PKA-S. Multiplayer It is the fourth Assault Rifle unlocked at 60,000 Assault points. It has three firing modes; semi-automatic, burst and fully automatic. The weapon's very high rate of fire makes it most effective at close range, and has the lowest vertical recoil of all vanilla (pre-DLC) assault weapons. However, the high and unpredictable horizontal recoil combined with the high first shot recoil can make fully automatic fire difficult at medium to long range. The high rate of fire also causes the weapon to recoil and come off target rather quickly. This high rate of fire also makes it easy to empty the magazine quickly even on individual targets. The AEK-971 also supports the Underslung Rail attachment which can be used to attach the M320 grenade launcher, which conjuncts into the GP-30. However, the rail cannot fit the M26 MASS shotgun to the rifle. This is because of its larger size than the M320. Battlefield 3 AEK-971 Rest.png|'AEK-971'. Battlefield 3 AEK-971 Iron Sight.png|AEK-971's Iron sights. Battlefield 3 AEK-971 Reload.png|Reloading the AEK-971. Russian Assault BF3.png|AEK-971 with a PSO-1 scope in Battlefield 3. battlefield-3-aek971-3.jpg|The AEK-971 in gameplay. battlefield-3-aek971-5.jpg|The AEK-971's iron sights. BF3 AEK-971 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the AEK-971 BF3 AEK-971 Right Side.jpg|Right side of the AEK-971 AEK-971 Comparison HBAR Default.png|Damage output the AEK-971 delivery through range, Heavy Barrel set against default barrel. AEK-971 Comparison HBAR Suppressor.png|Time to kill chart on vanilla maps (100 HP), Heavy Barrel compared with Suppressor. Battlefield 4 The AEK-971 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 4. It's appearance and mechanics are very similar to its counterpart in Battlefield 3. The firerate remains at 900 RPM, making the AEK-971 the second fastest-firing assault rifle right behind FAMAS, thus being an excellent choice at close range but requiring shorter burst when engaging targets at medium and long ranges. The iron sights are unchanged from Battlefield 3. As opposed to its Battlefield 3 variant, the AEK-971 now has a green handguard as in Bad Company, and a dark brown magazine similar to the AK-12. It can mount an underbarrel grenade launcher but not the M26 MASS. Singleplayer The AEK-971 can be found as a collectible in Tashgar. It is equipped with a PKA-S, Magnifier, Heavy Barrel, and Potato Grip. Multiplayer The AEK-971 unlocks the Russian attachments, and can only acquire the US and Chinese variants through battlepacks. Bf4_aek_and_scope.jpg|The AEK-971 attached with a scope. BF4 AEK-971.png|The AEK-971 as seen in the Gamescom Livestream Trivia *A gold plated AEK-971 can be seen in President Serdar's palace. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2 if a player equips the Red Dot Sight or 4X Rifle Scope on the AEK-971 as well as the 40mm Shotgun and switches to the shotgun attachment, the attached optic will disappear. It will reappear when the player switches back, however. *The AEK-971 has the most open sights out of any assault rifle in both Battlefield: Bad Company as well as Battlefield: Bad Company 2. *The Play4Free version of the AEK-971 shows the AEK-971's rear ironsight as much further away from the wielder's face than in Bad Company 2, similar to the difference between the ironsights of the M416 and G3 in the latter game. *The AEK-971 received in the Battlefield 3 mission Kaffarov oddly has both the laser and tactical flashlight equipped at the same time of which when toggled both turn and turn off at the same time. *After the patch for Battlefield 3, when the AEK-971 has the GP-30 equipped, the hand that holds the underbarrel grenade launcher will not be shown touching the grenade launcher until you switch to the GP-30 and back. *In Battlefield 3, the AEK-971 has a unique reload animation in which the player character inserts the new magazine by flicking the magazine from the gun by using a fresh magazine before then inserting it. Interestingly, despite the magazine is thrown away, no ammunition is lost. This trait is shared with AN-94, which has similar (If not exactly the same) animations to AEK-971. *The AEK-971 in Battlefield 3 despite being modeled on the production version has the pick up icon modeled on the protoypes seen in previous games. *The Render of the Russian Assault in Battlelog has a full stock as used in the pick up icon compared to the wire stock used in game Videos Video:AEK-971 Vintovka|Gameplay with the AEK-971 Vintovka at Arica Harbor on Rush mode Video:AEK971 BFP4F|Gameplay with the AEK971 on Oman Video:Battlefield 3 AEK 971| AEK 971 with attachments Video:Battlefield_Bad_Company_2_-_AEK-971|Quick video showcasing the handling Video:Battlefield Bad Company 2 - AEK-971 Reload Animations|Reload animations in Bad Company 2 Video:Battlefield 3 - AEK-971 Sound|Firing signature from the AEK-971 in Battlefield 3 External links *AEK-971 on Wikipedia *AEK-971 on Modern Firearms References de:AEK-971 ru:АЕК-971 Category:Armas de Battlefield 3 Category:Armas de Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Armas de Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Armas Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield Play4Free Category:Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Armas de Battlefield 4 Category:Battlefield 4